heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Consumables
Consumables are items that can only be used once and then they are removed from the user's inventory. Their effects range from healing to causing negative or positive effects and even causing damage. Common Consumables Potions *Potion (Restores 10 health to the target.) *Tonic (Restores 5 ether to the target.) *Grand Potion (Restores 25 health to the target.) *Grand Tonic (Restores 15 ether to the target.) *Health Core (Restores full health to the target.) *Ether Core (Restores full ether to the target.) *Elixir (Restores 50 health and 10 ether to the target and removes all negative effects from the target.) *Remedy (Removes all negative effects from the target.) *Neutralizer (Removes all temporary effects from all allies and all opponents.) *Tiger Balm (Grants immunity to all effects (positive and negative) except other immunities for one battle.) Essences *Phoenix Essence (Revives a fallen ally with full health during a battle.) *Phoenix Incense (Revives all knocked out party members to full health during a battle.) *Cosmic Essence (Revives a knocked out ally with full health and ether and gives them the blessed-effect) *Emergency Essence - If an Emergency Essence is in your inventory when you're knocked out, you'll be revived with half-hp. Otherwise, it can be used like a normal Phoenix Essence. *Fenghuang Essence (After being consumed, automatically revives the target with full health once when knocked out; cannot revive targets that are already knocked out) Boosters *Mead (Causes the encouraged-effect, doubling the target's attack power for the duration of one battle.) *Smelling Salts (Causes the hastened-effect, allowing the target to act twice in one round for the duration of one battle.) *Nostrum (Causes the lucky-effect, allowing the target to roll the battle die twice and get the better result of the two for the duration of one battle.) *Soma (Causes the blessed-effect, allowing the target to recover 3 health at the end of each round for the duration of one battle.) *Mulled Wine (Causes the inspired-effect, doubling the target's current and maximum health for the duration of one battle.) *Ambrosia (Causes the reinforced-effect, double the target's defense for the duration of one battle.) *Dragon Scale (Grants lucky- and blessed-effects when consumed.) *Kraken Fang (Grants hastened- and reinforced-effects when consumed.) *Titan Heart (Grants encouraged- and inspired-effects when consumed.) Venoms *Venom (Use on a weapon to make it cause the poisoned by 1-effect on any enemy it hits for the duration of one battle, making the poisoned enemy lose 1 health each turn. Several venoms can be used to increase the effect.) *Deadly Venom (Use on a weapon to make it cause the poisoned by 10-effect on any enemy it hits for the duration of one battle, making the poisoned enemy lose 10 health each turn. Several venoms can be used to increase the effect.) *Crimson Venom (Use on a weapon to make it cause the poisoned by 7- and cursed-effects on any enemy it hits for the duration of one battle, making the poisoned enemy lose 7 health and 3 maximum health each turn. Several venoms can be used to increase the effect.) *Everlasting Venom (Adds the poisoned by 10-effect to one weapon permanently) Bombs *Smoke Bomb (Allows the party to escape the battle.) *Blind Bomb (Deals 5 damage and the blinded-effect to all opponents when used.) *Confuse Bomb (Deals 5 damage and the confused-effect to all opponents when used.) *Poison Bomb (Deals 5 damage and the poisoned by 1-effect to all opponents when used.) *Seal Bomb (Deals 5 damage and the sealed-effect to all opponents when used.) *Sleep Bomb (Deals 5 damage and the asleep-effect to all opponents when used.) *Stun Bomb (Deals 5 damage and the stunned-effect to all opponents when used.) *Pumpkin Bomb (Causes stunned-, poisoned-, asleep-, blinded-, sealed- and confused-effects to all opponents when used.) *Fire Bomb (Deals 5 fire-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Ice Bomb (Deals 5 ice-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Lightning Bomb (Deals 5 lightning-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Water Bomb (Deals 5 water-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Dirt Bomb (Deals 5 earth-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Air Bomb (Deals 5 wind-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Floral Bomb (Deals 5 wood-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Holy Bomb (Deals 5 light-elemental damage to all enemies.) *Aeolus Bomb (Deals 100 wind-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Agni Bomb (Deals 100 fire-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Baldur Bomb (Deals 100 light-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Demeter Bomb (Deals 100 wood-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Gaia Bomb (Deals 100 earth-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Neptune Bomb (Deals 100 water-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Rudra Bomb (Deals 100 lightning-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Seth Bomb (Deals 100 darkness-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Skadi Bomb (Deals 100 ice-elemental damage to all opponents when used.) *Chaotic Bomb (Deals 100 random elemental damage to all opponents when used.) Food *Milk (Restores 15 health and 15 ether to the target.) *Banana (Restores full health to the user) *Cherries (A bunch of 10 cherries that each restore 1 ether when consumed; it is up to the user to choose how many they eat at a time.) *Rum (Give it to any common sailor or pirate to befriend them.) *Carrot (Power +1 when consumed.) *Big Apple (Power +1 when consumed.) *Chicken Drumstick (Max. health +1 when consumed.) *Greasy Sausage (Max. health +2 when consumed.) *Raw Meat (Max. health +5 when consumed.) *Level Up Mushroom (Grants the hero one full level when consumed.) *Teleportapple (Allows the party to travel instantly to any revealed Sanctuary within the Fields of Glory once when consumed.) Other *Grating Stone (Increases WP of any weapon by 1.) *Bright Polish (Inceases SP of any shield or armor by 1.) *Mythril (Can be forged into a weapon or shield for 10 extra points.) *Adamantite (Can be forged into a weapon or shield for 25 extra points.) *Manafont (Max. ether +5) *Bone (Can be thrown at monsters to distract them for a turn. Worth nothing, except in magic shops where it is worth 5 gold.) *Demon Repellent (Demons are unable to directly attack the user for one battle.) *Feather of Flight (Allows the user to flee a battle once.) *Skeleton Decoy (Can be used to absorb enemy Free Hits for up to 20 points of damage before it breaks.) *Deluxe Skeleton Decoy (Can be used to absorb enemy Free Hits for up to 100 points of damage before it breaks.) Category:Items Category:Consumables